


GD BD 2011 Special

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткий хронометраж жаркой ночи перед GDay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GD BD 2011 Special

**Author's Note:**

> Как легко понять из названия, фик приурочен ко Дню рождения Квон Джиёна 2011 года.

  


В сгущающихся сумерках завершающегося лета Джиён стоит у бассейна, с удовольствием ощущая, как по разгоряченной душным знойным воздухом коже сбегают, легко щекоча, стекающие с него струйки воды, когда он появляется в комнате, ярко освещенной несколькими вмонтированными в потолок источниками света. Сквозь открытую стеклянную дверь свет падает в сад, где на краю бассейна спиной к нему раскачивается в танце Джиён. Желтые отсветы плывут по влажно поблескивающей спине, синей в вечернем свете.  
Его плечи и бедра плавно раскачиваются в такт несущемуся из колонок тяжелому биту, сопровождаемому расслабленной основной мелодией.  
\- Эй, лысый! - низким, похожим на урчание дикого животного голосом окликает его сзади он, и не позволяет обернуться к себе, кладя ладони на острые узкие плечи и низко склоняясь к тонкой шее, глубоко вдыхая его запах, от которого у него почти кружится голова.  
\- Я не лысый, - дергает плечом младший, - я бритый.  
И пусть у него ворчливый тон, он тут же наклоняет на бок голову, то ли предлагая, то ли заставляя его поцеловать себя в шею.  
\- Ты мелкий, - кладет конец их едва зародившемуся спору он, послушно приникая мягкими губами к теплой бархатистой коже. - Ты мой бритый дружок и завтра у тебя день рождения.  
Джиёну требуется несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в сознание от его гипнотизирующего шепота, волнами окатывающего его ушко, и он тут же находится с новым возражением:  
\- Не завтра, а всего через два с половиной часа, - и обнимая себя за плечи, как бы случайно накрывая при этом его руки своими, он откидывается спиной ему на грудь. - Это будет лучший день рождения в моей жизни, который я встречу и проведу только с тобой.  
И оборачивается, кладя руки ему плечи, переплетая тонкие пальцы далеко у него за головой и прижимаясь к его животу своим мокрым голым животом.  
\- Как? Ты не будешь праздновать? - удивленно поднимает он бровь и Джиён ловит себя на том, что снова засмотрелся, как причудливо меняют его крашенные волосы цвет в зависимости от освещения.  
Младший улыбается сам себе, словно наслаждаясь мыслью перед тем, как высказать ее, и отвечает ему тихим, словно утягивающим за собой голосом, легко качая головой:  
\- Не буду. В этом году я вышел замуж. Мне теперь не до бурных вечеринок - я должен быть примерной женой.  
Улыбаясь, он целует его, прижимая стройное гибкое тело к себе.  
Конечно, он не позволит себе и в самом деле промариновать его у себя, оккупировав достояние нации на весь день. Ему не позволит не только собственная совесть, но и те люди, вроде его дорогой Кико, которые преодолели не только значительные расстояния, но и государственные границы, чтобы повеселиться на его дне рождения. Но пока солнце еще не взошло, а принесенный им день не успел склониться к вечеру все еще остающегося сейчас завтрашним дня, он может позволить себе насладиться иллюзией затерявшегося в Галактике необитаемого острова, на котором двое влюбленных могут притвориться, что остались только вдвоем.  


  


\- Тебе нравится? - спрашивает он, слегка двигаясь в нем.  
Ему требуется немало труда и бездна самоконтроля, чтобы сдерживать движения, совершения которых требует от него его орган, плотно стиснутый сейчас со всех сторон плотью его возлюбленного. Но он чувствует, как тому хорошо в этом сексуальном вакууме, еще более ценном благодаря полной своей искусственности.  
\- Не понимаю, почему летом ты всегда живешь на доме, - ворчит лежащий спиной к нему, удобно устроившийся в его руках Джиён, немного двигая тазом в ответ на его движение.  
Ему требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы остаться безучастным к этому легкому движению и ответить:  
\- Этим летом, так же, как и в прошлом году, у нас не особенно много дел, вот я и решил, что могу позволить себе съехать на дом, - и чтобы хоть как-то снять свое напряжение, он целует его в шею, покрытую с его стороны нежным бархатистым пушком.  
\- Я рад, что ты купил себе этот дом. Мне он нравится, - отвечает Джиён, теснее закутываясь в его объятие, сжимая на груди обхватившие его руки и двигая бедрами так, что ему становится почти невыносимо от мягкого давления стенок его прохода.  
\- Мне он тоже нравится, - все же отвечает он, и добавляет: - И нравится тем больше, что ты как будто считаешь его своим.  
Джиён, конечно, замечает, что самообладание дается ему с почти уже невыносимым трудом, и решает положить конец одному из своих самых редких удовольствий:  
\- Я знаю, тебе тяжело так со мной лежать, - шепчет он сладким-сладким шёпотом.  
Слыша который он думает о том, что нужно когда-нибудь его записать и использовать в одной из композиций - поклонниц его переливы просто сведут с ума. Хотя он прекрасно понимает, что младший наотрез откажется: этот тон он бережет только для него, а тем, что происходит между ними, он дорожит больше всего на свете.  
\- Кончи в меня, - прерывает его мысли этот же влекущий шепот, и Джиён снова двигается так, что чтобы не потерять рассудок от желания, ему приходится откликнуться на это движение, поднимаясь с постели и заставляя их обоих повернуться таким образом, чтобы младший оказался прямо под ним, глубоко принимая все ускоряющиеся движения его истомившегося органа.  


  


Они сидят на кухне и пьют кофе.  
Он чуть было не уснул, угревшись в его руках, измотанный своим сладострастным партнером, поэтому Джиён и развернул эту кампанию: кофе с булочками в третьем часу ночи. Он перерыл несколько полок с одеждой у него в шкафу, но все-таки нашел и натянул на себя красно-белый свитер, который он недавно купил и в котором выходил на сцену на одном из их последних выступлений, приведя Джиёна в неописуемый восторг. Свитер велик ему, но не настолько, чтобы избавить от необходимости в белье, и младший на удивление и в самом деле натягивает на себя трусики, и теперь кусочек белоснежной ткани то и дело мелькает из-под нижнего края свитера.  
Хотя лично ему от этого самоотверженного подвига с облачением ничуть не легче, ибо стоит ему устроиться за столом с дымящейся паром кружкой кофе в руке, как Джиён немедленно забирается к нему на колени, по которым с упоением ерзает, заставляя его переводить дыхание каждый раз, когда его упругая маленькая попка скользит по ткани надетых им пижамных штанов, пока он берет со стола свою кружку, отпивает из нее кофе, отставляет ее обратно или тянется за новой булочкой.  
Он явно получает море удовольствия, мучая его таким образом, непрерывно щебеча что-то о своих желаниях и планах, и о том, "как было бы круто" сделать то одно, то другое, к чему старший почти не прислушивается.  
\- Господи, Джи! Перестань так ерзать, Бога ради! - наконец не выдерживает и раздражается он. - Каждое твое движение для меня - сущая пытка.  
Младший поворачивается к нему, надувая губки и делая обиженное лицо. Его тонкая шейка, торчащая из слишком широкого для себя воротника, смотрится одновременно трогательно и комично.  
\- Ну почему ты злишься, оппа?  
И ведь знает же, почему, иначе не воспользовался бы обращением, от которого у него и в менее располагающей обстановке практически гарантированно встает.  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему, - сердито продолжает он, строго глядя на него. - Зачем было устраивать этот спектакль с перерыванием шкафа и даже натягивать трусы, если теперь ты делаешь все, чтобы у меня встал?  
\- Ах! - с преувеличенным облегчением выдыхает младший. - Так тебе мешают мои трусы?  
И не успевает тот возразить, как он спрыгивает с него и легким движением руки избавляется от своих трусиков, игриво бросая их ему. И тут же возвращается на свое место, на этот раз усаживаясь лицом к нему, седлая его промежность, широко раздвигая ноги и обхватывая ими его за талию.  
\- Теперь лучше? - он низко склоняется к нему, легко касаясь губами его губ, когда говорит, обеими руками нежно поглаживая его уже весьма ощутимую эрекцию. - Хотя я сам вижу, что лучше. Гораздо лучше... - переходит он на шепот и целует его, жадно приникая к его губам, пока ловкие проворные ручки ныряют под резинку его штанов, крепко сжимая его немаленький твердый орган, заставляя его закрыть глаза, отдаваясь своим ощущениям.  


  


\- Просыпайся, соня, - когда он открывает глаза, Джиён целует его в нос, лучезарно улыбаясь.  
Он не сразу приходит в себя, часто моргая, пока просыпается и соображает, где находится и почему его будит Джиён. Наконец перемешанные кратковременным сном кусочки реальности встают на свои места, и он недовольно хмурится, потирая глаза:  
\- Я все-таки задремал?  
На лице младшего написана исключительная нежность, пока он разглядывает его заспанное лицо, нежно пробегая по его овалу кончиками тонких пальцев.  
\- Честно признаться, я и сам заснул. Меня разбудил телефон. Звонил Сырник. Хотел поздравить меня первым.  
\- Поздравить? - переспрашивает он, снова хмуря брови. И осматривает комнату, пока его взгляд не останавливается на горящих на телевизоре часах. - Это в пять-то часов утра?  
\- Ага, - Джиён забирается локтями ему на грудь, плотно прижимаясь животом к его животу. - Он хотел поздравить меня самым первым, - и на его вопросительный взгляд, предупреждая вопрос, который он наверняка не задаст, улыбается самой ласковой из своих улыбок и целует его, быстро касаясь губами его губ и тут же отстраняясь. - Но я сказал ему, что первым был ты и что я сейчас с тобой, а он ответил, что знает.  
\- Ох, Сырник... - он закрывает лицо рукой, не сдерживая улыбки.  
\- Но он хорошо сделал, что позвонил, - снимает его руку Джиён, низко наклоняется к нему и трется носом об его нос. - А то бы мы проспали рассвет, а ведь ты обещал, что мы встретим его вместе.  
Ему хочется возразить, что встретить рассвет они вполне могли бы и во сне, но Джиён уже выбирается из кровати и устремляется в соседнюю комнату, выходящую на балкон с видом на реку.  
\- Эй! - окликает его он и строгим голосом продолжает: - Ты что, собираешься стоять там нагишом?  
В ответ раздается заливистый смех и голос Джиёна доносится до него под аккомпанемент звука отодвигаемой двери:  
\- Непременно! Если только мой герой не вылезет из своей кроватки и не прикроет мою наготу.  
Герой и так, в общем-то, собирался сделать нечто подобное, но слыша, как Джиён уже вовсю шлепает босыми ногами по плиткам балкона, поторапливается и вскоре появляется позади него, крепко обнимая младшего со спины, укутывая их обоих принесенным с кровати одеялом.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он в его нежное ушко, и от этого шепота у Джиёна вдруг появляется одно самое заветное желание.  
\- Знаешь, чего я хочу сейчас больше-больше всего? - тоже переходя на шепот спрашивает он.  
\- Мне уже страшно, - рокочет он в ответ, лаская губами прохладную от утреннего воздуха кожу у него на шее.  
\- Я всегда мечтал, чтобы ты трахнул меня на этом балконе, - мечтательно произносит Джиён, теснее прижимаясь спиной к его груди.  


  


\- С днем рождения, - он поднимается над ним на руках, вдвигаясь особенно глубоко внутрь.  
Джиён лежит под ним на спине, обхватив его широко раздвинутыми ногами и весело смеется в ответ:  
\- Да, сейчас самое время меня поздравить! - и сжимает его ногами так, чтобы заставить наклониться ниже к себе, отчего угол проникновения меняется, заставляя младшего невольно застонать и схватить ртом воздух, что, впрочем, не мешает ему с любопытством продолжить: - Где мой подарок?  
\- Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я вручил его тебе прямо сейчас? - спрашивает он, снова двигаясь в нем.  
Джиён только мотает головой, кусая нижнюю губу и закрывая глаза от удовольствия.

Разряжаясь в него, он словно теряет связь с реальностью, и Джиёну приходится сначала подождать, а затем несколько раз позвать его по имени, прежде чем он приходит в себя. И обнаруживает, что лежит на нем, глубоко вдавив младшего в матрац.  
\- Прости, я такой тяжелый, - поспешно поднимается он с него.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не был бы против, будь ты еще чуточку потяжелее, - улыбается тот в ответ, глядя на него с неизъяснимой нежностью. И тут же требовательно спрашивает: - Так где там мой подарок?  
\- Если честно, то их несколько, но я пока вручу тебе только один, - отвечает он, вставая с кровати и направляясь к стоящему в комнате шкафу, где хранит одежду.  
\- Снова шмотки? - Джиён прищуривает один глаз, оценивающе разглядывая его обнаженную фигуру, видеть которую ему приходится нечасто, пока он открывает одну из дверец шкафа.  
\- Угадал. Я ведь знаю, что тебе нравится, - невозмутимо хвалит он сам себя, заставляя младшего улыбнуться. - К тому же после того случая, когда ты встретил мою маму в дверях в одном моем свитере на голое тело, тебе все равно необходимо нечто подобное...  
Он вытягивает с полки какой-то кусок ткани, взмахивает им в воздухе и поворачивается к нему, расправляя перед ним короткий халат из легчайшего тонкого шелка, на спине которого по грозовому небу несется яркий воздушный дракон, сжимающий в лапах лучащуюся светом жемчужину. В первое мгновение Джиён только раскрывает в восхищении рот и поднимается на кровати, не сводя глаз с колышущейся в воздухе ткани. А затем подходит по матрацу к тому краю постели, у которого стоит он.  
\- Боже мой, какая красота, - он протягивает руки, принимая у него свой подарок и тут же надевает его, легко проскальзывая тонкими руками в рукава и плотно обвязывая вокруг талии украшенный кисточками пояс.  
Спрыгивает с кровати, тоже подходит к шкафу и открывает ту его дверцу, за которой прячется зеркало, в котором он горящими от восторга глазами рассматривает свое отражение, засматриваясь тем, как тонкий шелк струями обтекает его фигурку.  
\- Это, конечно, не совсем то, что имела в виду твоя мама, - произносит он как бы в каком-то трансе, - но мне так нравится!  
Его тон переходит в восторг, когда он ловит в зеркале его восхищенный взгляд, и уже в следующее мгновение Джиён разворачивается, бросаясь ему на шею и крепко целуя его, позволяя вновь отнести себя в постель.  


  


\- Хён, что это? - спрашивает он хриплым спросонья голосом, просыпаясь от того, что тот явно вставляет что-то, легко проникающее туда, в его проход.  
\- Второй твой подарок. Я давно хотел попробовать нечто подобное, - он не прерывается ни на секунду, лишь ниже склоняясь к его плечу, щекоча теплым дыханием чувствительную здесь кожу.  
\- Ты с ума сошел! - шипит младший, резко пытаясь повернуться, но тут оказывается, что его партнер был к этому совершенно готов, свободной рукой придавливая его к постели и заставляя повернуться на живот, так что ему становится даже удобнее. - Черт тебя побери! - ругается Джиён, беспомощно дергаясь под ним. - Это ведь одна из тех штук, которые вставляют в играх сисястым девчонкам с глазами-блюдцами! Вытащи немедленно!  
Он все еще пытается вырываться, когда Сынхён считает, что поместил свой подарок достаточно глубоко, чтобы не волноваться о том, что он из него выскользнет, и поднимается с него, позволяя младшему повернуться к себе, резким движением садясь на кровати и пепеля его разъяренным взглядом. В котором все больше читается страх по мере того, как Сынхён не двигается и не произносит ни слова, с улыбкой разглядывая его тем взглядом, которого он так давно не видел, но прекрасно помнит его: его хён смотрит на него со сдержанным одобрением, словно оценивая его качество и приходя к выводу, что он купил хорошую вещь. Под стать той, что находится сейчас глубоко в нем, сглатывает Джиён, не в силах издать под этим взглядом ни звука.  
\- Посмотрим, какие глаза будут у тебя, мой милый донсэн, когда я включу эту штуку на максимальную скорость, - нарушает молчание первым Сынхён, буквально расплываясь в лукавой улыбке.  
И пока младший молча следит за ним, отворачивается, берет с прикроватного столика яркую коробку, на которой европейского вида мужчина и женщина нежно прижимаются друг к другу, слегка прикрытые какими-то неясными предметами одежды, и деловито вынимает из нее пульт управления. Переворачивает коробку и читает вслух:  
\- "Радиус действия пульта управления - до 100 метров", - и переводит на него довольный взгляд: - Этак я тебя и в кухне с третьего этажа достану.  
\- Хён... - Джиён отодвигается от него, когда старший начинает приближаться к нему по постели, до тех пор, пока его спина не касается ее спинки. - А может не надо?  
\- Надо, лидер, надо, - он целует его в шею, прикасаясь губами к нежной коже в том месте, где она соединяется с плечом, и одновременно нажимает на кнопку, заставляя Джиёна крепко вцепиться себе в плечи от непривычного и весьма сильного ощущения.


End file.
